In Sickness and Health
by Itamimomo
Summary: Sakura Haruno is thrown into a rather difficult position after an unexpected transfer to the local Psychiatric Ward. There she meets quite the unusual cast of characters, one who stands out more than the rest. Just how will she deal with this? GaaraxSakura
1. An Unexpected Surprise

Alright, It's been some time since I've written anything, so please don't be too harsh people. It's rather challenging too writing on characters that already exist, so this should be fun. This story however will be current time based and the way it's going will be GaaraxSakura. Hope you all enjoy.

"_**We are each our own**_ **devil, and**_**we make this world our hell**_**." ― Oscar Wilde**

Tired, worn fingers brushed through vibrant pink strands of hair as a ragged sigh escaped delicate full lips. Letting her hand fall to her side, the young female known as Sakura Haruno slumped against the sterile white wall in the East Wing of the hospital. Once again, another day filled with drama and regret. Slowly she opened her eyes, revealing her usually vibrant green eyes dull and lifeless. It had been a particularly difficult week for the woman, fatigue engulfing her figure. Fortunately her shift was finally coming to an end. Her job seemed to be taking a massive toll on her, and it was finally starting to show. Not to say she didn't like or couldn't handle her job, on the contrary. She loved being able to help others and give all she could. It was only lately that the job was becoming a bit too much. If he job wasn't difficult enough, now she had to worry about the new up and gunning doctor aiming for her spot.

Karin, the overeager, rash and bitchy new addition to an already overstaffed hospital. And despite her vulgar display of ethics it seemed only she saw her for the rat she truly was. Shaking her head softly Sakura pushed off the wall and headed towards her supervisors room. In the back of her head, thoughts of resignation briefly crossed her thoughts before being pushed back and regretted. There was no way in hell some daft bimbo was going to drive her from her work. Coming to a stop outside her destination she slowly raised a hand and knocked on the door before it was quickly and harshly yanked open. Emerald eyes opened in slight surprise as a tall and rather irritated looking blonde stood in the doorway staring back at the pinkette.

"Oh, it's just you Sakura. What brings you by my office?" said the Head of the Hospital, Tsunade. "I had something to discuss with you anyways so I'm glad you showed up." Pulling the door open she took a step back to let in the now curious Sakura. Taking a hesitant step in she watched as Tsunade rounded her desk and took a seat before focusing her attention on her. Slowly taking a seat Sakura locked eyes with her boss and previous mentor. Placing her hands in her lap she tilted her head to the side and inhaled slowly. "So how is it I can assist you this evening?" she stated, barely able to contain her subtle curiosity. Chuckling slightly Tsunade only chuckled as she placed her hands on her desk. "All this time and still so formal Sakura, really I thought we were past that." Yet before a reply could be given she fluttered her hand and continued on. "Then again it's not like I should expect anything but just that from you. I wanted to talk to you about the events going on and possibly finding an agreeable solution."

Arching her brow Sakura sat forward, unsure where this conversation was heading. Continuing on despite the apprehensive looks she was receiving Tsunade cleared her throat. "I know about the quarrels you and the new doctor have been having for some time. And you better than most know I will not tolerate such behavior in my hospital. Which is why I think for now it would be best for you two if I separate you two for the time being." Yet before Sakura could speak in protest, she raised her hand, her glare effectively silencing the green eyed woman. Sighing, her eyes took on a rather pleading look. "Sakura, I've known you for many years and I view you as if you were my own. As always you've done more than your share and have excelled at everything I ask of you. Recently there has been a shortage in one particular part of our field and out of my available staff you are the most qualified for the task. So can I count on your assistance or not?" And after a moment of silence, Sakura could only nod in acceptance. Yet perhaps she should have asked just what she was getting herself into. Instead she offered a small smile and leaned back in her seat.

"Of course, anything I can do to help. So I respect your decisions and will always do what you ask of me shishou." In response Tsunade stood, a smile adorning her features as she picked up a folder and placed it in Sakura's waiting lap before responding. "I knew I could count on you. If anyone could handle this it would be you. You start tomorrow, at Konoha's Asylum for the Criminally Insane. I know you will do just fine." And with that bomb, she left a rather horrified Sakura dazed and confused sitting shell shocked in the room alone. Of all the things to ask, nothing was further from her mind than what came to pass.

It was quite some time before the pink haired victim slowly rose from her seat, unsure of what she was to do. It was all she could do to contain herself from freaking out, in all honesty what was she thinking. Dropping something like that upon her. What in the world made her think she was qualified for something so drastic. If she were out to punish her, she had certainly succeeded. And yet she knew she wouldn't back out, after all the Haruno wasn't known for going back on anything, even something as drastic as this. She would prove her worth and hopefully be out and back at the hospital before she knew it. Sighing in resignation she slowly stood up and headed for the door unsure of just what she was signing up for.

Passing through the hallway she ruffled her hair, clear signs of distress written across her face. And just to make matters worse, here came the object of upset heading her way. Pausing as Karin stepped in front of her, the annoying redhead adjusted her glasses as she adorned a smug grin and hateful eyes. "Well well Haruno, word through the vines is you'll be leaving us, such a shame." Folding her arms she cocked her head to the side, clearly wishing to rile the pink haired woman. Though what was there to gain from it at this point? Sighing softly Sakura bit her tongue and smiled gently at the woman.

"It seems we must have rats in the walls or something. Perhaps they should look into that while I'm gone" Yet before a scene could be started Sakura side stepped the woman and made her way for the doors of the hospital. It would be quite some time before she could once again grace its halls.

Opening the doors of her apartment Sakura flung her bag beside the door and kicked the mahogany obstruction shut before slumping in a nearby seat. How was she possibly going to deal with this? Letting her gaze trail to the folder Tsunade had given her she glared at it in silence before shutting her eyes. She had lost this fight before it had even begun. Gripping the arms of the chair she slowly lifted herself and headed towards the fridge. Opening the door she reached inside until pulling a beer from the fridge. Twisting the cap of the beverage off she slowly approached the folder and picked it up before heading back to her seat. She might as well at least see what she was getting into. Flipping open the cover her eyes began scanning the document in silence.

It was quite some time, and a few beers later until Sakura shut the folder with a heavy sigh. If she though no more curve balls were heading her way she would have been horribly disappointed. It seemed her new task was to be in charge of counseling and medicating the patients and anything else the Head Director Kabuto charged her with. She would be meeting him at seven the next day to run through her schedule. I seemed quite a few patients had been quite out of control, as the hospital was rather short staffed, and somehow Lady Tsunade expected her to be able to get this under control. And only when the Director had things under control would he give his recommendation for Sakura to return to her former duties.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she slumped in her seat while cursing her existence. Letting the empty bottle fall from her hand the glass rolled to a stop next to the others before Sakura stared up at the ceiling. Just what was she supposed to do about all this. She couldn't help but feel bitter as she silently cursed the redhead nightmare. Standing slowly she looked at the mess she had created before setting about to cleaning. After all she had quite a day ahead of her, and was not looking forward to in the slightest. And little did she know just what awaited her and just how it would change her.

-3

I apologize as of now if it started a bit short, or rough, it just seemed like a good stopping point. But rest assured there will be more, and soon. Couldn't really think of a good way to put Sakura in such a setting that hadn't already been done. And if I'm lucky I will do much better than this. If I'm lucky there's only up from here. Hope to hear feedback and suggestions 3


	2. Introductions

Well I must say I'm rather satisfied. I wasn't expecting anyone to read let alone like my story, so I must say I'm pleasantly surprised. I thank you for the support and hope to hear more feedback and suggestions from you, after all it is being written for you 3. So I'm actually shocked I'm already writing this chapter, must be in a pretty good mood. And wait for it…. Song Inspiration: Game of Life [Nobunaga Cover]

**A question that sometimes drives me hazy; am I or the others crazy- Albert Einstein**

It was a dreary and dark day, not unlike Sakura's mood as the sun signified yet another day. Yet it came nonetheless, with the dull reminder of her fate. Staring out from her bedroom window, a feeling of dread and anxiety slowly began to creep into the pit of the woman's stomach. She knew absolutely nothing about the position she now found herself in and found herself uncomfortable at that realization. True she had quite the experience in psychology, but nothing on this kind of level. But, despite if she wished it or not, she was about to learn one way or another.

Turning away from her window, the young Haruno ran a hand across her face before turning as she grabbed her white lab coat from the hanger next to the door. Making her way down her stairs she paused only long enough to grab a bottled water from the fridge before swiftly heading outside, making sure to lock up behind herself. Pulling her keys from her coat pockets she fumbled with them before finally finding the desired key. Unlocking the humble white car in her driveway she slipped into the worn yet comfy driver's seat and sighed. After a brief hesitation she buckled up and started up the simplistic vehicle. Revving the engine she pulled from the driveway as the slight twinge of depression hit her yet again. She was a lot closer to her destination than she thought.

Gripping the steering wheel rather harshly she almost felt herself fall into auto pilot as she made her way to her new work place. And just to add insult to injury, there was absolutely no traffic. None, as if suddenly the entire town seemed to transform into a ghost town. So her already short trip came even sooner than expected as she pulled up to the rather large, rather intimidating Psychiatric hospital. Parking as far as she could from the entrance she sat in her car staring at the structure before finally pulling herself from the safety of her car. Smoothing her coat she pulled on the corners as she stared down at her plain white dress. Nothing flashy, that was the last thing she wanted at this point. And besides, professionalism over style any day.

The walk to the door seemed unbelievably drawn out and time consuming even though it couldn't have been more than a few feet. Finally reaching the door, Sakura's hand trembled ever so slightly before pushing on the iron doors, half expecting them not to yield. Opening the massive doors she let out the air trapped in her lungs before shyly making her way inside. The guard in front of the detectors stepped from behind his desk, intent on searching the woman before recognizing her attire. Pausing mid step the man gave a reassuring smile as spoke up.

"Well then, should I assume you are the new addition I was informed of earlier?"

Taking yet another step closer he gave off a rather friendly and supportive vibe as Sakura couldn't help but smile in return. "Yes, Sakura Haruno, yet you see, I have no idea just where I'm supposed to go." Ruffling her hair she tilted her head to the side, hoping the man could be of assistance, whatever his name was. She wouldn't have to wait too long to receive an answer however. "Well, Miss Haruno, as much as I would love to help you rules are rules and at the moment I'm stuck at my post. But I'm sure I can have someone escort you. Turning his hear the man's brown hair swayed gently as his chocolate eyes searched the halls. Apparently he spotted whatever it was he was looking for as he called out for someone walking down a nearby hall.

"Hey Naruto! Come here a moment!"

And in that moment, the pinkette's emerald eyes went wide as they locked in on the blonde hair that bounced into view. Of all the people, who would have expected one of her oldest childhood friends. Standing still in a surprised stupor, Sakura felt her jaw go ever so lax as the hyperactive man came to a stop in front of them. "Oiy, Kiba you know I'm busy. What is it you want this time, it better not be-" but before the blunt blonde could finish his sentence the man now known as Kiba knocked him rather harshly in the arm causing Naruto to wince before finally, finally realizing their company. As his crystal blue eyes locked on the pink haired beauty before him, he didn't even attempt to hide his surprise as he blatantly pointed and yelled to the mortified woman.

"SAKURA!? What are you doing here?" Before he could carry on, a sly grin crossed his face as he dropped his hand and took a step closer. "Don't tell me you came to visit me ehhh?" And with that, Sakura swiftly knocked him in the back of the head while pinching the bridge of her nose. Holding off for her rather infamous anger she sighed as Kiba stared between the two, confusion written across his face. Crossing his arms he stared between the two before chuckling. "Well this seems to work out after all, seems you two already know each other rather well." And just like Naruto, the blonde quickly interrupted whatever it was the brunette was going to say to slide beside Sakura and wrap a hand around her waist. "Oh yeah, we've known each other forever." And once again Sakura proceeded to inflict damage across his head.

Cringing in response to her action, Kiba chuckled as he watched his friend hold his head in distress. "Sakuraaa! What was that for?!" Zoning out of the conversation, he looked down the hall before calling out for their attention. "Naruto, you clearly weren't paying attention yesterday were you?" And before Naruto could reply, he continued on. "Sakura here has accepted a position and is now working here. And I need you to stop goofing about and take her to see Kabuto-san." Turning on his foot, he ignored the ramblings from the other as he returned behind his desk and gave a friendly wave of departure to Sakura. Which left her and Naruto to their own devices.

Turning to him she crossed her arms and slightly glared at her friend before speaking up. "Alright you, take me already. I refuse to be late on my first day, so you better hurry it up. And before you even start, we'll have plenty of time to catch up. Sighing softly Naruto fell silent as he ushered her down the hall. "Aw Sakura, you sure know how to kill the fun….but I've missed you." Shifting her gaze to him a frown set across her face. Her curiosity however was short lived. "You've been so wrapped up in work I barely see you anymore." And it was true; she had cut off her social life recently, partially due to a raven haired ice statue. Yet she was pulled from pessimistic thoughts as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, signifying concern.

Turning her face to him she gave a reassuring smile, even if it was full of lies. "It's ok Naruto, I'll be fine." Yet clearly there was something more urgent as she focused on the despair written across his face. But before she could question it a door opened rather abruptly to reveal a gray haired man with glasses. "Ahh, Miss Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you. If you would be so kind.." as his voice trailed off he steeped from the door smile across his face as he waited for her to step inside. Taking a final look at her friend it was clear he wanted to say something, but it would appear that would have to wait. Stepping past the threshold the door shut behind her.

Turning towards the gentleman she bowed slightly before letting her hands fall to her side. Taking a seat behind the desk he stared up at the woman and placed his head in his hand before getting to the point. "Well, Miss Haruno, I take it you already went over the files given to you, so you must understand our situation. You will be supervising and dealing with our wing B patients. Now I must warn you, these are our more 'disturbed patients, I expect you to have your wits about you. Our primary doctor will run you though your duties and such, everything else is in this folder. I expect you to have it read before tomorrow." Handing off a rather large folded she took it carefully as she stared down at him in silence. Shaking his head he stood and stared at her, as if inspecting her for any signs of weakness before nodding.

"Well then Miss Haruno, I shall escort you if that's not a problem." And she didn't need to be told twice before stepping beside him as he lead her on a simple yet hurried tour. Clearly the man was in quite the rush. Things must have been much more strained than she had previously thought. Pausing as he stopped abruptly her green eyes stared in confusion before he stepped to the side. Focusing his gaze on a slender woman before him he smiled as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Sakura, this is the doctor was telling you of, Miss Hinata Hyuuga." Gazing back at the peculiar woman he nodded before slipping off down the halls, with a peculiar snake like grace. Taking a moment to stare at the woman she was slightly startled by her peculiar white eyes, then again she had no room to talk with her unusual hue of hair. Taking a step closer she smiled and extended a hand to the seemingly shy woman.

Time seemed to go at a painfully slow rate as Hinata took her through all the need to know and introductions. And it seemed they truly were quite understaffed. First, there was the only other doctor, Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata's teacher surprisingly. Next were the nurses, Shizune, whom Sakura had already been acquainted through Tsunade. The other being Tenten, a girl with a rather fiery attitude. Second off were the main guards of that area. Kiba whom she had met earlier, Shikamaru Nara, who she knew from her best friend Ino Yamanaka, a rather peculiar man named simply Rock Lee and of course Naruto Uzumaki, the bane of her existence and dearest friend. Apparently there were others, but those were the only ones currently there that day.

Leaning against a nearby wall, her newfound friend Hinata chuckled slightly before patting her on the shoulder. "Sakura-san, don't worry so much, you'll do just fine." Pulling on her arm Sakura was lead down the hall by her enthusiastic friend. "Pull it together, after all it's about time for you to meet your patients. Don't worry ok?" Easy for her to say. Inhaling slowly she was stunned as they opened the doors to the designated wing of her patients. It, it looked more like a prison than a hospital. There were bars everywhere, and it…was so cold. Biting on her lower lip she stared about the cells quickly matching names with patients that were in the file Kabuto had given her.

**Deidara: Classified Pyromaniac,Agoraphobia, Transvestic Fetishism.**

Locking gazes with the man, she was literally stunned to see the uncanny resemblance between him and her best friend Ino. They could even be twins if she didn't know any better. Tugging on her arm gently Hinata urged her forward.

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Classified Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Cyclothmia, Oppositional Defiance Disorder**

At first glance, he seemed almost normal, that was until she looked just a little closer. His skin almost seemed blue, and that smile.. it was feral to say the least. Quickly moving forward was the next resident.

**Kakazu: Severe Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder**

If she thought she was stunned by Kisame's appearance, she would have laughed at how she overreacted in comparison. The man resembled a corpse. Hiding the normal reaction of disgust she moved quickly to the next before she could give away her repulsion.

**Sasori: Sadomasochism, Depersonalization Disorder**

Locking her gaze on the unusually peaceful male, Sakura found herself like a deer in headlights. For someone so dangerous, he seemed so harmless.. but she of all people should know better. Frowning ever so slightly her thoughts drifted to yet another cold and uncaring man before being snapped back to reality. "Sakura, we aren't done just yet keep up." Muttered the Hyuuga in front of her.

The list went on, Zetsu who suffered from Cannibalism, Hidan, Narcissistic and Homicidal, with apparent ties to the religion of Jashin. Orochimaru, a former associate of Lady Tsunade, who suffered from Pedophilia and Narcissism. Juugo, who suffered from severe rage, noting it as uncontrollable. She was surprised when she locked eyes painfully familiar. Itachi Uchiha, brother to what she had once thought was the love of her life. And the pang of hurt, this was the man who had turned Sasuke Uchiha so cold. Itachi Uchiha, multiple counts of homicide. Tearing herself from his presence Hinata and her had finally reached the last door. Turning to face Sakura she sighed and folded her arms. "And last but not least, we have one of our most difficult subjects, Gaara. His file is so extensive, we aren't sure exactly how to classify him. But he has shown the more dominant traits of, Sadomasochism Sexual Sadism though not overly pronounced, Borderline Personality Disorder, along with Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

Slowly shifting her wide disbelieving eyes to Hinata she could only stare as she took in the strange combination. After a moment she shook her head as she rubbed her arm gently. "How in the hell do you get such a combination?' Chuckling dryly Hinata shook her head as her features betrayed a sort of sadness. "Gaara, is rather special. He's been here most of his life. Who knows what you can actually do for him." Deciding to take her leave Hinata headed away down the hall calling out a brief warning. "Also, be sure not to be around them unguarded it would be unwise." Watching the woman's retreat Sakura pouted, sad to be once again alone. According to the schedule, Naruto should be along shortly to accompany her in her first patient, Gaara. Tapping her foot in impatience, Sakura stared at the door as she argued with herself in her mind. She couldn't take just standing around doing nothing. Only a few minutes more, what harm could it do to go in a bit early?

Oh how stupid she was.

Pushing open the door Vibrant green eyes roamed the room in curiosity before landing upon her target. Emerald met sea foam green ringed in black as she momentarily forgot how to breathe. Adoring the male's skull were unruly shocking red locks. As he stared back with an almost feline curiosity, Sakura silently debated just high tailing it out of the room while she had the chance. Too late. In one swift motion the man was on his feet, staring down at her with an air of authority and intimidation. Instead of being barraged with questions, the man known as Garra only took a silent step forward, effectively closing the majority of space between the two. Letting off a slight tremor the woman only stared back, her voice going dry and useless. Perhaps, this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Well there we have it, yet another chapter. I was surprised how long it is, I wasn't expecting that at this point. I guess I just got carried away. But uh oh, looks like dear Sakura's gone and done it now, wonder what's going to happen. As always hope to hear feedback and suggestions from you. Yes I noticed I left out certain Akatsuki members along with a few others, it just isn't something I feel like putting in right now, and maybe later they can be new additions. But it's up to you, the people! Lol. Well then until next time. 3


	3. Incompetent

Well here I am once again, pushing out the chapters. No too much to say this time around except I would appreciate more reviews, or more specifically what you would like to see come from this story. I love that people seem to enjoy this as much as they do, and I wish to keep up with your standards. Constructive criticism is always welcome, I want to know what you all like and what you don't. But anyways onto what you came here for; the writing. Song inspiration: Bad Apple[Tohou]

**A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool-William Shakespeare **

The silence was almost unbearable as neither could seem to tear their gaze away. Or at least that was the case with Sakura. Letting out a rather long, rather loud exhale; Sakura took a step back and finally managed to lower her gaze. If she had been looking still she would have caught the slight smile that graced the redhead's features. Little did she know, granted she shouldn't really have suspected it; but that simple action only fueled Gaara to claim the upper hand.

Finally pulling herself together she jerked her chin up and forced herself to stare back at the man, causing him to tilt his head to the side at her change in countenance. After everything, she was a grown woman and a respectable doctor; she'd be damned if she were to act like some scared school girl. Finding her voice Sakura spoke up, an air of confidence and authority taking wind. "My name is Sakura Haruno and from your case files… you are Gaara correct? I am to be your new doctor as of today." Feeling a bit of the confidence she earlier hadn't felt her shoulders relaxed as Sakura felt she had switched the upper hand back to her favor.

But how wrong she was. Scoffing silently Gaara only continued to stare before his lips twisted slightly into a smug grin. "Is that so? And just what do you plan to do hmm? Get in my head, find what makes me tick?" Taking a slow deliberate step closer he chuckled slightly and leaned in closer, trying to rile a reaction from the woman. He would be glad to know it was working. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she once again found herself unable to breathe properly. It was as if his being alone demanded her attention.

Once again his voice came out but with a softer edge, and ironically it sounded all the more threatening. "Well, speak up. I would _love_ to know just how you plan to do your job." Leaning down his green eyes shimmered with amusement in response to the distress written across her face; much to Sakura's disliking. Frowning she attempted to reign in such childish reactions as her back went stiff and she set her jaw. Crossing her arms, she refused to be outdone by a patient; especially one as seemingly arrogant as this. "I plan to just do what I'm supposed to... my job. Don't think me to be so incompetent." Yet that sentence was all he needed to fuel forward.

As his smirk turned slightly more feral Sakura's confidence once again wavered. This job was certainly putting her through hoops, no one ever mentioned how stressful it would be. Yet she was more concerned once his face went blank. Stepping even closer Gaara brought his left hand to the wall behind her, effectively trapping her between him and the shut door behind her. Leaning down he tilted his head while shifting ever closer, ever testing the boundaries she would set. "If that was the case, and you clearly aren't… then why did you come in here alone?" That one sentence echoed back and forth in her brain as her body went eerily still. "Come in alone." He was right; she had despite what she was told. She no longer was a doctor at a respectable hospital, but one at an asylum. Full of dangerous patients who were capable of who knows what.

Gaara's grin once again came back as he saw the shock and realization cross her features. As if it was suddenly clear, it was not she who was in charge right now. And for what seemed like minutes they remained stationary in silence as his words sunk in. Finally he decided to break the silence as he ran his spare hand through his unkempt locks."No smart reply doctor? You seem not to be feeling so well." Studying her carefully he watched as she seemed to pull herself from her thoughts and stare back at him wearily. Biting her lip gently Sakura stared with uncertainty. Just what was going on in his head? Of course this was to be short lived as the sound of a certain knucklehead filled the hallway outside.

Immediately Gaara's face twisted into a frown as he sighed and took a large step back before his features went blank. As if only a second ago nothing had happened. And Sakura couldn't take the time to ponder this, only to silently thank her blonde unknowing friend as he opened the door, slightly bumping into her due to her close proximity to the door. "Oiy Sakura, it figures you would come in here by yourself." Staring back at her with something akin to disappointment he seemed to be completely ignoring the redhead in the room. Once again resuming normalcy she slowly turned her head to stare at Naruto before letting out a sigh of relief. Hiding her earlier upset she gave him a slight smile as she nodded her head. "I apologize Naruto, I know I should have waited for you. I hope you aren't too upset."

And just like that any anger the male seemed to have had been blown away as he stared slack-jawed at her. After all, it wasn't like her to apologize, let alone be so formal with him. Shaking his head he grinned as he caught her glaring at him, most likely to pull himself together. Waving a hand he smiled before shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's no problem, just be more careful ok. You're lucky you didn't wander into some of the more volatile patient's cells." Smiling wider with shut eyes and a fox like grin he missed as Sakura couldn't help but stare back incredulously at him as a smug grin crossed said patient. Folding his arms Gaara snickered ever so slightly at their behavior.

Shaking her head, Sakura shut her eyes and crossed her arms as she let out a small huff causing Naruto to snap out of it and lean forward like a scolded puppy. "Hey, come on I'm only playing." Placing a hand on her shoulder she promptly shrugged it off before pouting. Turning his gaze to the ginger he smiled and took a step closer. "Hey Gaara, sorry I haven't visited in a while, you been holding up well?" Nodding slightly Gaara sighed before adverting his gaze. "I'm fine Naruto, you don't have to visit all the time you know. Grinning Naruto took a step forward and ruffled the other's hair earning a low growl from him.

Meanwhile Sakura stared on in confusion at how open Naruto was with the other. It was if they were simply friends, nothing more nothing less. Was this the same man that just scared the wits out of her merely moments ago? Granted the blonde did have quite the effect on others, but the difference was just too profound. Shaking her head she stared at the blonde as she dropped her hands and called out to him. Turning his head he stared at Sakura a moment with a blank look on his face before grinning again. "Oh yeah, I take it you've already met by now. I'm probably just wasting your time aren't I?"

Taking a step back towards Sakura he stretched lightly before leaning on the wall. Staring expectantly at her Naruto gave her a thumbs up before staring back at the redhead. Locking her emerald eyes with his pale green she felt herself slowly ruffled again as she noticed the silent amusement filling his. As if he was mocking her in some way. Breaking the silence she hid her irritation and proceeded to do her job. "Well I've already informed the patient of my status. However my therapy won't begin until later as this was supposed to be just an assessment. So it's fine if we go now." Turning on her heel she kept her eyes on the door that Naruto had for some reason kept cracked, despite Naruto's expression of concern before swiftly exiting with Naruto behind her.

Yet she hadn't left quick enough before she heard Gaara call out to her. "It was a pleasure _Sakura_, I look forward to our next meeting." Chuckling softly she felt her jaw set before shutting the door firmly. Locking the door behind her she looked up in enough time to see him smirking back at her. Pulling away she turned and fumed silently down the hall with Naruto on her heels.

"Oiy, what's wrong Sakura?"

Swirling on her feet she swiftly faced him as she sighed, her expression still somewhat upset. "What was with that, how come you're so buddy buddy with, him?' Frowning she waited silently before a look of sympathy crossed his face, taking Sakura back slightly. "Sakura, there's a lot you don't know about Gaara, but yes I am friends with him. Why does that upset you? You who are friendly to just about everyone." Feeling guilty she lowered her eyes before sighing. "You're right Naruto. It's just… no never mind." Looking up she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "If you see something there, apparently he can't be too bad now can he?"

Scratching his head he smiled at her nervously before nodding in agreement. "Thanks Sakura." Tilting his head to the side he grinned wide before taking her hand in his. "Well come on, first shift's about to end isn't it?" Blinking in confusion, there was no contest as he dragged the bewildered pinkette down the hall towards the cafeteria. "Which means lunchtime!" That in its own made her want to hit her head on the wall. It was just like him, always thinking of food. But at least, at least things were going better than expected.

Alright that ends yet another chapter. Not too much GaaraxSakura this chapter, but good things come to those who wait. I'd rather not rush things and then be stuck on where I want to go with the story. The next chapter will focus a bit more on the other patients but I'll try to slide in more Gaara for you. And it will most likely take a few day at least since I plan on that chapter being significantly longer since I have quite a few people to focus on. Hope to hear from you all and I'll post the next chapter soon alright. ^^


	4. Headaches and Heartbreak

Well my break was short lived. Seems boredom is a greater factor than I realized. Yet it still took forever seeing as I kept jumping from idea to idea. So onwards with the writing, hope it lives to your standards. Song inspiration: Hatsune Miku & Gumi-Matryoshka

"Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage."  
― Ray Bradbury

Emerald green stared viciously into amused lavender irises as a silent war seemed to be held in the simplistic room of the man known as Hidan. She had lost count of just how long they had been sitting like that. Frowning more pronounced only caused a smile to split across the irritating man's face. This…was going nowhere. Meanwhile in the corner of the room Naruto shifted uncomfortably, unsure if he should speak up. Out of everyone she'd ever know, it was safe to say, this man was Sakura's least favorite. He was vulgar, he was rude, and to top it all off; he was childish. Shifting uncomfortably Naruto coughed; gaining unwanted glares from both parties. Lowering his gaze he hoped and prayed not to be the focus in the room; as it had been this way since they first entered.

And things had been going so well earlier. They had a pleasant lunch, and Sakura had seemed to be fitting in rather well. Just a moment away from work; granted it was still at work. Everything was relatively peaceful, hell even the food tasted alright that day. She had gotten to talk to her new co-workers and exchange information on each other. She even managed to briefly visit her other patients, which she seemed rather proud to have so much accomplished. So how come this uncomfortable staring was taking place? Simple; Hidan. If anyone could ruin a positive demeanor, it was defiantly this guy.

-Flashback-

As Naruto accompanied Sakura to her next patient he sighed softly as he looked at her schedule. Raising an eyebrow she waited for him to explain his displeasure. "Hidan, he's quite the handful. Quite the rude bastard, so don't be surprised." Chuckling softly Sakura shook her head and carried along. "Oh honestly, how bad could he be. He's just a patient that needs help." Scoffing at her assessment the blue eyed man continued on until they reached the desired cell. Turning and placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder his expression became more formal. The sudden change caught Sakura off guard.

"Just wait here okay; I'll be just a moment." And before she could object Naruto had left her in the hallway alone. After a few moments he came out of the door, looking slightly disheveled and upset. Running a hand through his hair he sighed before giving a reassuring smile. "Alright, let's get this over with okay?" Following the blonde in hesitantly her eyes fell upon the bound man in the center of the room. She was surprised how he was secured; but then again if Naruto really thought it was necessary then it probably was. And it wouldn't take long to find out why. Much to her extreme displeasure.

As soon as she walked through the door any doubt she had on Naruto's warning was dashed. "Hey, what's with the pink bitch?!" Stopping in mid stride, Sakura glared as she focused on the man, securely held in place by a straight jacket and restraints. Frowning she turned to stare at Naruto, who was giving her one of those 'I told you so' looks. Sighing, she took a seat in front of Hidan and ran a hand through her hair. "Well Hidan I'm Dr. Haruno and-"however she was cut off by the already obnoxious male. "I didn't ask who you are dumbass." In the moments that followed, Sakura's left eye twitched dangerously; causing Naruto to scoot back. And unfortunately, things only escalated from there.

-End Flashback-

Leaning back in her seat Sakura grinded her teeth before setting her jaw. She couldn't tell if he was just trying to get under her skin, or was always this ...rude. Rising to her feet Hidan stared questioningly, unsure of why he was no longer a seeming source of irritation. And with that Sakura smiled, a cold and unfelt smile as she turned to Naruto. "Well perhaps you were right. And seeing as Hidan here doesn't wish to cooperate, he can stay in his cell until my next visit. Perhaps he will be more willing to cooperate by then." Turning on her heel she could feel the daggers he was glaring at her as she made her way to the door. Giving a final glance she locked eyes with him before sneering in return and stepping past the threshold.

It was a few minutes before Naruto emerged rolling his shoulders. And despite his calm demeanor, obscenities could be heard clearly from the room he just exited. Well, she shouldn't have really expected anything else. Looking down at Sakura he chuckled before shaking his head. "Well, it seems he isn't exactly a fan of yours. Quite the opposite actually." Dismissing the comment she continued on down the hall at a relaxed pace. "I'm not here to make friends Naruto, you know that." Nodding in agreement he fell in step beside her shoving his hands in his pockets. Turning her head to him she spoke up, almost unsure how to address her question. "Naruto, are all of them supposed to be like that? All tied up?" Tilting his head, Naruto let out a sigh before focusing on the curious female. "No, but if Kabuto-san had his way they would be." Frowning he exhaled loudly before continuing. "There's just something not right about that guy." And staring back at him with an eyebrow raised Sakura was quick to speak up. "Naruto! That's your boss. How could you say something like that?"

Sighing softly, Naruto ran a hand through his mane before looking up at her. "Sorry." Looking like a scolded child he pouted at her before letting his hand fall to his side, refusing to speak more on the matter. Pausing as he took a few steps in front of her he looked down at her folder, which she tried to uselessly shield. Poking at the sheet he smiled before raising his eyes to her. "Well, Miss Haruno, it appears you've went through your list." Grabbing the folder from her hand, Naruto's grin split ear to ear as he held it above his head; denying Sakura's attempts to retrieve it. "Narutoo... give it back!" she stated, reaching on her tiptoes to no avail. Just hearing her wails caused him to chuckle before grabbing her outstretched hand and effectively stilling her.

Cocking his head to the side, crystal optics stared at her in amusement as he silently pondered to himself. Finally he nodded, before making his terms. "You can have it back Sakura…on a condition." Immediately she frowned, after all he was never up to anything good when it came to something like this. Placing her hands on her hips, she waited to hear his terms; which then would determine whether or not she beat him into oblivion. "What, what is it? "She asked, not even attempting to hide the irritation in her voice. Leaning forward Naruto cocked his head. "Tomorrow, the rest of us are getting together after work…come." With that she quickly locked gazes with him as she silently pondered. That wasn't quite what she was expecting.

Continuing on Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked at her feet. And finally she understood just what he wanted. To be as close as they once were. The laughing carefree kids they had once been, until she had pulled away. And as much as she ignored him and everyone else, as much as she immersed herself in her work… she had missed it. Smiling softly in defeat her hands fell to her sides as she nodded. "Fine, I doubt one social get together will kill me" And as she watched her friend relax she leaned forward and snatched the folder while he was unguarded. Chuckling as he began to ramble she simply ignored him as she replied. "No complaining or I won't come at all."

Making her way down the hall Naruto joined her side silently as they headed toward the main hall. Sighing softly she began assessing today's events. Perhaps this wasn't as bad as she previously thought it was going to be. In fact, she was at more peace than she had been in what felt to be ages. Even at the hospital, it was like walking on pins and needles. For once she was settling back into a sense of normalcy, all in one day. Chuckling softly Naruto raised a brow to her before returning a small smile. Finally reaching their destination they both stared out towards the parking lot before turning to each other. "Well Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she turned with a small wave, effectively calling it a close to her first day.

Making her way to her car Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself. Perhaps she had misjudged Lady Tsunade. Pulling her keys from her pocket she stopped out-front of her car and unlocked the vehicle. Sliding in her seat, she relaxed for a moment as she shut her eyes. And surprisingly found herself looking forward to tomorrow. Stretching after a moment she began to slip on her seatbelt and start up her car. Pulling out of the parking lot she took a final glance at the building, seeing it in a new light before driving off.

Pulling into her driveway Sakura parked and slowly made her way to her front door in the exact opposite of moods than she had left. Opening the door she slid in and sighed softly before shrugging her jacket off. Slinging it on the couch she made her way in the kitchen and began to open the fridge. Frowning as she searched for something acceptable she made a mental note to go shopping soon. Then a shrill sound made its way through the rooms, somebody calling. Almost as they knew she was going to be around. Frowning and shutting the fridge she made her way to the device. If it was Naruto he was certainly going to get an earful.

Finally she reached the device as it began its third ring. Sighing, her delicate hands wrapped around the handle, wondering briefly how he got her number before remembering it was most likely from work. Putting the speaker to her ear her voice came out light. "What is it that couldn't wait I just got in-"and yet her voice died off as she nearly dropped the phone as it was not the knucklehead she presumed it to be. Instead a cold, monotone voice filled the receiver as images of black eyes and hair flashed in her mind. Falling silent, she bit her bottom lip in frustration until a single word spilled from her lips. "..Sasuke?"

Weeeell that about wraps that up. Not going to lie, procrastinating out the yin yang on this chapter. In fact it kind of felt a bit forced. Just have a lot on my mind lately meaning I probably should have waited to write this. But what's done is done. That and heartstrings were pulled, for a moment I wanted to turn it into a NarutoxSakura fic.. and Gaara lovers everywhere would be ready to murder me. But I got off that impulsive idea and back on track. Promise. Hope it doesn't seemed to forced and you continue reading. As always suggestions, comments and such are always appreciated. It's what keeps me writing. Until next time.


End file.
